I Didn't Know
by koolgirl1120
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at the fair, when they get separated. Kurt runs into - who else?- Dave Karofsky and others. Dave is pissed that he got expelled. Will Kurt be able to handle an angry bully and a crowd that refuses to do anything? And where is Blaine?


**A.N. Hey guys! This is my second fanfic that was deleted for personal purposes but is back up again! This one was created on the computer as opposed to my other story _bored._ I apologize to all who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc this story :S hopefully you'll be able to find it again. I'm sorry, but it's back now. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, and I never will.**

**I Didn't Know - Klaine**

"Blaine! This is ridiculous!" Kurt scoffed as his boyfriend dragged him by the hand towards another game station. Blaine had a sparkle in his eye that usually only little kids had. He was as hyper and excited as could be – so much so, that he was practically jumping up and down from excitement as he eyed all the prizes he could win. Kurt rolled his eyes but secretly thought he had never _ever_ seen anything more adorable than his boyfriend hyped up on sugar.

"Is not!" he replied, nose in the air in fake snobby-ness. Kurt tried and failed to bite back a giggle. "It's not funny!" Blaine stomped his foot which only made Kurt laugh harder. His laughter was contagious and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle along. Soon they were both chortling and snorting with laughter as the man behind the counter waited impatiently for them to start their game. He drummed his fingers on the wooden counter in boredom.

"I think…" pant "you are the…" laugh "cutest thing" pant "I have ever" laugh "seen." Kurt managed to say through his fits of giggles. He reached out and pinched Blaine's cheek playfully and he lightly swatted it away, happiness clear on both of their faces. Once the laughter had died down, they simply stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Oh man… I did it again didn't I?" Blaine asked as he ran a hand through his hair, hesitating before realizing he didn't gel his hair anymore and then continuing the motion. Kurt liked it better naturally curly anyway.

"Did what?" Kurt tilted his head the tiniest bit to the side and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. His boyfriend was so damn good-looking.

"Acted like a four year old." He supplied and Kurt only smiled wider and nodded. Blaine huffed but the smile never left his face. "Sorry about that. I really need to start eating healthier so as to avoid any sugar rushes." Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's in a "he's escorting me to the ball" type of way and grinned.

"Yes, yes you should." Kurt turned to the booth Blaine had gotten so excited about. "So, what is it that caught your eye this time?"

Blaine blushed the tiniest bit; hardly noticeable in the cold as everyone was flushed, yet Kurt still took warmth from being the cause of more cuteness. Blaine hesitantly pointed to one of the stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling of the stall. Kurt followed his finger until he laid his sea blue eyes on a red-ish-pink elephant about the size of three fists in a clump. Kurt smiled at the cute little animal, already thinking of what to call it.

"This is the last one okay Blaine? If you don't win this one, we are going home empty handed." Kurt scolded. Blaine nodded eagerly and paid the man behind the counter. He played the pointless game and actually managed to win something – except it wasn't the elephant. He had only gotten a couple points which scored him a cheap looking snow globe. Blaine sighed and was about to throw it away when Kurt wrapped his hands around the sphere.

"Don't throw that away!" he exclaimed and lightly grabbed the prize from his hands. "No matter how cheap it may be, I collect them." He stated matter-of-factly. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt stuffed the souvenir in his bag.

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. I've been collecting them since mom died." Kurt's face was still happy-go-lucky, but some of the light in his eyes dimmed. Blaine didn't want to see that and grabbed Kurt's gloved hand in his own.

"At least now I know what to get you for your birthday."

Kurt snorted. "Good luck finding one I don't already have."

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Touché."

"Come on." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a little tug towards the Ferris wheel. Kurt opened his mouth to protest that they had already been there for most of the day when Blaine cut him off before even making a sound. "You said that this was the last stall, therefore we still have some rides left to… well… ride!"

"I never-" Kurt started but was abruptly cut off when the wind whipped his designer scarf into his face and he had to claw it off to see his boyfriend halfway to the ride already. "Blaine, wait!" Kurt cried, but the fair was fairly busy and there was now a semi-large crowd separating them both. Blaine's curly black hair was bouncing farther and farther away and even though Kurt knew where he was going, worry began to nibble at his heart ever so slightly. Blaine had been acting like a four year old, and little kids like that usually got lost.

He began to make his way through the crowd of people, weaving cleverly through families and towards whatever space he could find, meanwhile never letting the towering Ferris wheel out of his sight. He was making progress when he heard a familiar voice that send a tremor through Kurt's body.

"This is going to be awesome!" There was no mistaking it. Kurt knew that voice like the back of his hand, no matter how much he willed his mind to forget the painful memories that voice had caused. He had stopped running and froze on the spot. He looked around frantically for the face of the bully who had stolen his first kiss and then threatened to kill him if anyone ever found out. After whipping around in a circle for about the third time, he spotted the bulky figure of Dave Karofsky and some of his bigger and more muscular friends strolling nonchalantly in his direction. They hadn't spotted him yet.

Fear set itself into Kurt's very core – in a spot where it felt familiar – and un-glued his feet to the ground. Kurt burst into a run. He continued to run towards the Ferris wheel in hopes of finding the one person who could control his erratically beating heart; at least, in a way that felt _good,_ not like this. His breaths came out in white puffs of air as he pushed his feet as fast as he could go without pushing too many people out of his way. Why was the damn ride so _far away_?

"Hey, isn't that Hummel?" Kurt mentally cursed as he heard the far away voice of Azimio behind him. They had recognized him and knew that he was scared, alone, and on the run. Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he rapidly changed direction and headed down a lane of stalls in hopes of being lost in the crowd before any of the other group members could spot him. Oh how he wished he had worn his designer jacket _with a hood._

The lane of booths seemed to go on forever and Kurt knew that Blaine would start to get suspicious sooner or later. Hopefully he would find him before-

"Hey fairy!" Dave called but Kurt didn't turn or slow down. He did however, flinch horribly at the flashbacks the husky voice induced. He blinked back tears as he shoved the memories to the darkest corners of his mind but didn't get the chance to do much else when his coat was grabbed from behind. He let out a yelp as he was thrown backwards and into the cluster of people. Being the polite man he was, he apologized to the couple before he was grabbed again, this time by the collar, to come face to face with Karofsky.

Of course they had caught up to him – they were ruthless, they shoved people out of their way as they pleased whereas Kurt tried to avoid contact with people as much as possible. There was no way to describe how much fear was displayed in Kurt's eyes, and how much more there was that wasn't showing. Kurt thought he had finally been rid of this guy. He had transferred to a different school to get away from the guy, and when he was expelled for threatening his life he transferred back. He was gone for good… apparently not. He was so stupid to think that his Karofsky problems were over and done just because they no longer went to the same school. There were both still in Lima, Ohio. They probably lived in the same neighborhood. It was pure luck that they hadn't run into each other outside of school before. His luck had just run out.

_Where's Rory when you need him? _Kurt thought to himself. The perky Irish boy in his glee club was always referred to as the lucky leprechaun because of Brittany's beliefs in magical creatures when he first moved to the states. He could really use some more luck right now.

"You had me expelled!" Dave shouted in his face, causing spit to land in Kurt's eyes. He snapped them shut to try and clear them but Dave mistook the action. "Don't think you can just close your eyes and I'll magically disappear you piece of shit!" He shook Kurt violently as people began to stare.

"That's not what-!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and shoved him to the ground that was coated in sand covered ice. Kurt let out an "oof!" and pain shot through his spine, but it was probably just a bruise. It wasn't anything he hadn't gotten before. He struggled to stand, but when he did he felt ice cold thick liquid slam into his face. He gasped at how cold it was and was grateful that the ice cubes hadn't gone down his shirt. He would know this feeling anywhere. He had been slushied. His face was _so cold_ and the biting wind wasn't helping. He wiped at his face frantically trying to pry the drink from his eyes when he was shoved again and slipped on the ice to fall on his tailbone. He bit back a cry of pain and finally managed to open his eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his fear was starting to be replaced by anger. He couldn't let this bully push him around all his life. He couldn't spend the rest of his days cowering every time he heard a locker slam or felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You told everyone! And now I'm going to fulfill the promise I made to you that day!" Karofsky took a step forward and Kurt was on his feet like lightning. Unfortunately, Azimio and the gang were faster than him and grabbed both of his arms so that he couldn't run. Kurt squirmed and kicked and pulled and pushed, but he wasn't strong enough to break free of their strong grasps. Their hands tightened around his elbows, most likely cutting off the circulation to his fore arms and hands.

"Go ahead!" Kurt spat, his confidence soaring. "Kill me! You're the one who's going to spend the rest of his life in jail for murder!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to catch the attention of _someone _who might help. All that seemed to do was make a bigger crowd. He was shivering from the cold and mourning the loss of his designer scarf and coat, but he knew that there was a pretty good chance that this was the end for him. He wouldn't let Karofsky have the honour of breaking him emotionally, only physically.

Dave took one large stride and was in Kurt's face – almost as close as when he had kissed him. He pointed an accusing finger at Kurt, his face red from anger. "Because of _you_ I got sent to therapy! Because of _you _I got expelled! Because of _you _no girl will ever be able to look at me the same way again! Because of _you _my parents are disappointed in me and won't enroll me in a different school until my anger management kicks in! _DID YOU HEAR ME? ANGER MANAGEMEN!" _ He screamed in Kurt's face.

Kurt took a deep breath… and put everything on the line. "1) You NEED therapy. 2) You got yourself expelled by kissing _me_! 3) You. Are. Gay. WHY is that so hard to understand?! I get you're confused but come _on! _I've known since I was SIX! MAN UP! 4) Just the fact that you are screaming 'ANGER MANAGEMENT!' proves that you need anger management!" Kurt shouted back, equally as fired up. The crowd surrounding them was getting thicker and denser.

_Where the hell is Blaine?! _Kurt screamed to himself in his head. _Probably on the Ferris Wheel having the time of his life. Great. _A small part of Kurt was glad that his boyfriend wasn't there; he didn't want him involved in this mess or possibly getting hurt simply because they were together. Of course, Blaine's boxing skills might have come in useful should an actual brawl break out, but of course he wasn't there.

"KURT!" Said person whipped his head around to observe the crowd, searching frantically for his boyfriend's familiar face when Karofsky used this distraction to punch him in the face. Kurt let out an agonized cry but clamped his mouth shut as blood oozed from his nose and down his face, mixing with the slushy. Dave wasn't anywhere close to finished and punched him repeatedly: in the gut, in the face, wherever. Kurt didn't make a single sound, not letting him have any more satisfaction than he already had. After a little while, they were both panting.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?!" Dave screeched and kicked Kurt straight in the chest so hard that he went flying from the other boys' grasps and into the ground a few feet away. He let out an involuntary groan and squeezed his eyes shut. _Why aren't I dead yet? _He asked himself.

Suddenly, a hand was laid gently against Kurt's cheek and he flinched away from it, covering his face with his arms that were numb from being held so tightly. He was cowering in the fetal position.

"Kurt." Wait. That was Blaine's voice. There's no possible way anyone could imitate his beautiful voice that could sing so breathtakingly. He risked letting his arm-shield down and was rewarded with Blaine's angelic face. But then he realized that face was contorted into that of pure worry, fear, pain, and sadness. Kurt reached out a hand to touch Blaine's face so that he could comfort him when a foot came into contact with his leg. Unprepared, Kurt screamed and doubled over; clutching his leg that he prayed wasn't broken. He squeezed his eyes shut again and prepared for the worst.

"Get away from him." This caused Kurt to peek out from behind his arms, not letting his guard down this time. He saw Blaine standing between him and Karofsky with a menacing look on his face. He had practically growled the order and his fists were clenched at his sides. Kurt was absolutely touched that Blaine was willing to get in the way of a fight just to try and protect him. God, he loved him more than anything in the whole world. He had to get him to leave.

"Blaine." Kurt croaked. Why was his voice so hoarse? "Please go. Call the police or something." Blaine didn't move. "Or an ambulance." At this, Blaine turned his head in the slightest towards him and shot him a worried glance. Kurt would not let his boyfriend get hurt because of him and determination ran through his veins as he struggled to push himself up. He was very slow, but no one else seemed to be making any movement. After a couple of seconds of watching him struggle, Blaine couldn't take it anymore and ran to Kurt's side to help him up.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that popped into his head. Kurt shook his head and Blaine couldn't help but hope that all that red liquid was slushy and not blood. He put one of Kurt's arms around his shoulders and wrapped his own around Kurt's waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azimio asked with his arms crossed. Blaine and Kurt glared at the football jock.

"Nowhere that concerns you assholes." Blaine responded and Kurt's jaw literally dropped. There were many sides to Blaine that Kurt had had the pleasure of meeting, but he had never seen this one. It was by far the scariest, and the hottest. Kurt couldn't believe he was turned on at a time like this.

Karofsky and the gang took another step forward while the two boys stepped back. "What did you call us?" Dave hissed. Blaine cursed at them again. Okay, Kurt was officially dreaming. He didn't know if he wanted to wake up.

"You freaking homo!" Okay, yeah, he wanted to wake up.

"Blaine, run!" Kurt pleaded, but Blaine stayed rooted to the spot. He grip around Kurt tightened and his face was all serious. There wasn't a trace of a four year old left in him. Dave then grabbed Blaine by the collar – much to Kurt's screams of protest and failed attempts at attacks – and shook him violently. Blaine didn't look scared at all. He was one hundred percent calm.

"No!" Kurt screamed as Dave pulled his fist back for a punch. Time seemed to slow and Kurt used his last bit of strength to throw himself in the line of fire before everything went black as he heard Blaine echo his last statement.

Kurt groaned and forced his eyelids open. He waited for his eyes to adjust before taking in his location. Everything was a bland shade of white, and for a second, Kurt thought he was the hospital, but then he relaxed when he saw the bathroom stalls and sinks and mirrors. He was in the girls' bathroom on the floor. He groaned again and tried to sit up but failed and collapsed back down, which only caused more pain when his back came into contact with the harsh ground. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out and just lay there.

Suddenly, a flush echoed throughout the room and Kurt immediately curled himself into the fetal position in case it was Karofsky. Oh yes, he remembered everything. He heard the creak of the stall door opening and the gasp that was somehow familiar to him – and yet he refused to open his eyes in case his ears deceived him.

"Kurt…" He jumped at the sound. It was closer than he'd anticipated, but it was just Blaine. He didn't budge. "Kurt, baby. Please look at me." Kurt blushed at the term of endearment and slowly opened his arms to peek out at the figure above him. Hazel eyes bore into his soul and he almost closed his arms again – almost. Blaine slowly reached out to wrap his fingers gently around Kurt's wrists and delicately pull them apart. Kurt felt so fragile, but then realized he was.

"Blaine… where's…? Did he…? Are you…?" Kurt couldn't finish any of his questions for fear of the answers. Blaine seemed to understand them anyway.

"He was thrown out of the park when the manager of the fair caught us right after you passed out. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. But I can't say the same for you." His eyebrows creased in worry and his eyes said it all. Kurt completely relaxed from his position, knowing full well that he trusted Blaine %100 and that he wouldn't get hurt because the enemy was gone – for the moment.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." To say Blaine looked shocked was an understatement. He grasped Kurt's hand and took off the glove so he could rub soothing circles on it.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's my fault you're sitting here on the bathroom floor worried as hell. You're so miserable Blaine and I hate that I'm responsible for doing that to you-"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted. His slightly louder tone made Kurt flinch and Blaine regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry. I never should have left you. I was caught up in the excitement of a stupid ride and didn't realize that spending time with you was the whole reason we came here and I should have been there with you when… when…" Blaine was shaking with fury and guilt and worry and frustration and so many more emotions welling up inside of him.

"Blaine…" Kurt couldn't say anymore. The sheer amount of love his boyfriend had for him had reduced him to tears and they flowed freely down his cheeks. Only when he let out a sob did Blaine whip up his head to see him crying. He quickly wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him like he was the most important and delicate thing in his whole entire world – which he was. Kurt clutched Blaine's jacket and cried into it for a time, just letting out all of his emotions that he refused to show in front of Karofsky flow out of him like a river now that he was with someone he trusted and loved. Yes, he _loved _Blaine Anderson. It didn't matter that he was a year younger that they went to different schools and rivaled each other for glee competitions; the only thing that mattered was that he loved him for who he was.

"I love you." He whispered, unsure of whether or not Blaine heard it. But of course, he had. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's hair and answered back.

"I love you too and I promise I'll never let anything like that happen ever again as long as I'm around. You are going to be safe with me I _swear_! I love you more than anything in the whole wide world and I couldn't bare it if you were hurt or worse because I wasn't there by choice. I'm sosososososososososo sorry Kurt you have no idea how sorry I am." He pulled away and took Kurt's face into his hands. "I love you so much."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and lightly pressed his lips to Blaine's, relishing the moment. It was their first kiss after saying "I love you" to each other and it felt extra special. But then Kurt gasped from pain and finally realized his leg was throbbing. He clutched it to his chest and Blaine hurriedly carried him to the car. He buckled him in the passenger seat and quickly threw himself into the driver's seat and sped all the way to the hospital.

After a few minutes, Kurt reached out and took the hand that Blaine wasn't using to grip the steering wheel and just held it there, a smile on his face. This action elicited a genuine smile to light up Blaine's expression and he began to think to himself. _Kurt's going to be okay. He is okay. Everything is going to be okay._

_I Didn't Know__ is a fan fiction. The characters in this story are from Glee and belong to Fox and whoever else owns it._


End file.
